Last Love
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ibumu tetap wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui, Cana. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat aku tengah menjalankan misi. Untuk Infantrum challenge 'How I Met Your Mother' dari Doppelganger's Doll. An untold love story. GildartsCornelia. Mind to RnR?


**Untuk Infantrum challenge 'How I Met Your Mother' **dari **Doppelganger's Doll**. GildartsxCornelia. Pairing _canon_ yang bahkan nggak pernah diperlihatkan kemesraannya. Hahaha... :)

_Please enjoy this fic, minna_! ^^

* * *

Hari itu hujan, Cana membiarkan dirinya dibasahi oleh rintik-rintik air dari langit tanpa bermaksud untuk berteduh. Sore telah menjelang, namun ia enggan untuk beranjak dari makam sang ibu—demi melepaskan rasa rindu yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ia tak peduli walau hujan semakin menderas dan menghujam tubuhnya; tempat ini sudah lama tak ia kunjungi sejak dirinya menjadi seorang _mage_ Fairy Tail.

"Kau bisa sakit bila seperti ini, Cana."

Ketika Cana menoleh, seorang pria berambut oranye tua tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah payung hitam kepadanya.

**-#-**

**A GildartsxCornelia Fic  
[An untold Story]**

**-#-**

**Last Love  
Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**-#-**

Gildarts menghela napas sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan merangkul bahu Cana. Tak seperti biasanya, remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu tidak memberontak, hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah. Sudah dua tahun sejak sang ayah pergi untuk bertualang dan kembali ke _guild_.

Ah, pasti Macao yang bilang pada Gildarts kalau dirinya tengah pergi untuk mengunjungi makam sang ibu.

"_Otou_-_san_, apa kau rindu juga pada _Okaa_-_san_?" tanya Cana tiba-tiba.

Gildarts tersenyum, "Sedikit."

"Kau tidak romantis, bukan penyayang..." Cana menegakkan kepalanya. "...tapi banyak wanita yang menjadi penggemarmu. Benar-benar membuatku heran."

Gildarts tertawa bangga, membuat sang anak _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. Cana melipat tangannya sambil memandangi makam sang ibu sekali lagi. Suasana ini berbeda dari empat belas tahun yang lalu—dimana dia sendirian dan tidak punya Gildarts di sampingnya.

"Ibumu tetap wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui, Cana. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat aku tengah menjalankan misi."

Cana terdiam, hujan masih belum berniat untuk berhenti. Gildarts memandangi makam sang istri—tanpa berharap sedikit pun sang istri akan kembali ke sisinya lagi. Bagi Gildarts, Cana sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi ruang hampa yang ada di hatinya. Anak perempuannya sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai alasannya untuk kembali menginjakkan kaki di _guild_ tanpa harus berlama-lama menjalankan misi.

"Ia memiliki rambut cokelat panjang bergelombang sepertimu. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, Cornelia sedang terisak sambil memandangi makam kedua orang tuanya."

Cana menyimak, Gildarts tahu itu, meski wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu serius mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah.

"Kemudian aku menepuk bahunya... dan dia marah kepadaku sambil memukuli dadaku."

"Marah? Di pertemuan pertama?"

"Dia mabuk."

Cana mengerutkan dahinya: ayah super kuat dan ibu pemabuk. Benar-benar kombinasi yang 'indah' untuk dijadikan orang tuanya. Berarti dirinya yang suka minum-minuman beralkohol adalah hasil keturunan dari sang ibu.

"Aku tahu kami bukan orang tua yang baik untukmu."

"Tidak, kalian luar biasa..."

..._gila_.

"Hahaha..." Gildarts tertawa lepas. Ayahnya yang satu ini memang terkadang butuh diperiksakan ke psikiater.

Cana tak pernah tahu kalau ibunya seorang pemabuk juga. Saat ia masih kecil dulu, ibunya adalah wanita terlembut yang pernah ia kenal. Tidak pernah sekalipun gadis itu melihat ibunya memegang botol minuman, apalagi gentong bir.

"Dia pingsan karena terlalu mabuk, lalu aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumahku. Ketika ia sadar..." Gildarts menerawang, "...dia menangis lagi dan menuduhku telah berbuat jahat padanya."

_Sebuah pertemuan yang kurang baik_.

"Tapi dia tidak segalak saat pertama kami bertemu, suaranya lebih lembut. Aku ingat ada bau alkohol tercium dari mulutnya."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Kalau boleh jujur, nafasmu pun bau alkohol, Cana. Itu mengingatkanku pada ibumu."

Cana mengangguk tidak jelas, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil mencoba menahan kesal karena pernyataan jujur sang ayah barusan. Mulutnya memang bau alkohol karena dia bertanggung jawab atas sebagian besar porsi minuman beralkohol di Fairy Tail dihabiskan olehnya, tapi kata-kata sang ayah barusan cukup membuatnya kesal juga.

"Ta-tapi, aku tetap akan menyayangimu, kok. Serius."

Cana tertawa kecil. Ia bahkan tak melihat titel '_mage_ terkuat di Fairy Tail' dalam diri Gildarts yang seperti ini.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, _Otou_-_san_."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan punya anak secantikmu dari Cornelia."

Cana tersipu.

"Aku menikahi Cornelia tidak lama setelah kami bertemu, bagi sebagian orang, kami aneh. Kami tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelum pertemuan di pemakaman, tapi kami sudah memantapkan diri untuk menikah hanya dalam waktu satu bulan setelah pertemuan."

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya."

"Tentu saja. Hanya Cornelia yang membuatku tidak bisa berpaling pada gadis lain."

_Jadi sebelumnya kau berkencan dengan berapa gadis_, _hah_?

"Namun setelah menikah, banyak misi yang harus kujalani, dan aku akhirnya terus-terusan tidak berada di rumah. Jika pulang pun, dua atau tiga hari kemudian aku akan pergi lagi."

"Karena itu ibu pergi meninggalkanmu..."

"...dan aku tidak menyangka kalau saat itu ia sedang mengandung dirimu, Cana."

Cana menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Langit sudah mulai bersahabat, meski belum bermaksud untuk kembali cerah karena jam pasti sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul enam sore. Cana meraih tangan Gildarts kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat, ingin agar sang ayah tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Gildarts menggenggam tangan kecil itu balik.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan aku meninggalkanmu juga."

"Tidak akan."

"Ceritakan lagi tentang _Okaa _-_san_, ya, _Otou_-_san_?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Bagaimana kalian akhirnya bisa memutuskan untuk menikah?"

"Hmm... setelah aku bisa menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman kecil kami soal aku berbuat jahat padanya, Cornelia tersenyum dan tak hentinya meminta maaf sambil berterima kasih."

Cana menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan kekar Gildarts.

"Kemudian dia bercerita bahwa dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, ia ingin mati saja."

"_Okaa_-_san_... benar-benar berkata begitu?" Cana menoleh pada Gildarts.

"Ya. Dia bilang bahwa hidupnya tak berarti tanpa ada orang yang disayanginya. Makanya aku... ehem, yah... bilang bahwa aku mau jadi orang yang ia sayangi."

"Kau gombal sekali?" Cana mendengus.

Gildarts tertawa renyah, "Setidaknya dengan begitu Cornelia mengurungkan niat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Cornelia tersenyum, dan bilang bahwa dia butuh waktu. Untungnya waktu yang dia maksud tidak lama. Makanya ketika aku menemukan sebuah cincin permata di tengah kota Magnolia, aku langsung membelinya, agar aku siap untuk melamarnya kapan saja. Karena aku sudah berjanji, inilah saat terakhir aku bertualang mencari cinta. Cornelia adalah cinta terakhirku."

"Aku baru melihat sisi romantismu di situ."

Gildarts tertawa lepas.

"_Otou_-_san_, aku baru saja mengambil misi. Bayarannya tidak terlalu besar, sih, karena aku bukan _mage_ Kelas S, jadi... apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Apa aku akan menolak permintaan putriku satu-satunya?"

Cana tersenyum.

Hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti. Gildarts menutup payungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan makam Cornelia bersama putrinya. Sore terus beranjak menuju malam, seperti dirinya yang terus beranjak menjadi seorang ayah yang lebih baik untuk putrinya yang ditinggalkan oleh Cornelia.

Cana Alberona.

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **1111 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

**#curhat**: Gildarts itu banyak penggemarnya loh, nggak tahu kenapa. Cana sendiri mungkin agak lupa-lupa-ingat sama sang ibu, karena terakhir ketemu waktu dia berusia empat tahun, terus dia langsung pergi ke Fairy Tail nggak lama setelah Cornelia meninggal. Ini fic ketiga Cha di fandom Fairy Tail. Semoga menghibur! ^^

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
